


A Birthday Surprise

by robbaery_thewolfandrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbaery_thewolfandrose/pseuds/robbaery_thewolfandrose
Summary: It is dear old Ned Stark's birthday. Little did he know some of his family had very special surprises for him.





	A Birthday Surprise

Ned Stark had never really asked his family to celebrate his birthday, but every year they seemed to do so despite his insistance that they not. 

In recent years, his birthday guest list had gradually grown. Robb had married Margaery Tyrell two years ago, Harry Hardying and Sansa had been together for over a year, Arya and Gendry were a couple whether his stubborn daughter refused to admit it or not, Bran was entranced by Howland Reed's daughter who was two years his senior, and his youngest, Rickon was quite taken with the youngest Baratheon, Shireen. Also when Robb and Margaery were married, the Tyrell's were invited by Cat because she insisted that they were now family. Which Ned had no problem with. 

In reality, Ned loved having these big gatherings because it was one of the only times he got to see all of his children in one place looking, so happy with the seperate lives they had built. It was everything he had dreamed about from the time Catelyn told him she was pregnant with Robb. 

Ned's thoughts were broken by his wife's voice. 

" There you are. You can't hide from the family forever. Sansa wants to tell everyone something in the living room. Come on." she says pulling him from hallway he had been standing in. 

The Stark and Tyrell clan were all gathered in the living room of Winterfell, the Stark estate house, awaiting Sansa's announcement. 

" Finally! Dad, where have you been? This is supposed to be your birthday party." Sansa questioned hands behind her waist.

" You know I don't even think I should have a birthday present. Let alone a birthday party. What is it that you wanted to tell everyone, princess?" he questioned with a thin smile. Sansa smiled and glanced over at Harrold, who was standing beside her. Sansa pulled her left hand out from behind her to reveal a huge diamond on her ringer finger. She jumped up and down smiling like a giddy little child. " We're getting married!" she shouted as the rest of the family cheered while Harry stood waiting to see how Ned would react.

To be honest, he wasn't shocked. Ned could see how much Harry loved his daughter and how happy he made her. A smile spread across his face and he pulled Sansa into a hug. " I am so happy for you, princess. I know he'll make you happy. Harry is a good guy." Ned said kissing his daughter's cheek. Their tender  
father-daughter moment ended with their family starting to surround Sansa and Harry to give out congratulations. 

" Finally, we get to plan another wedding. It has been incredibly boring at the shop lately because it isn't spring time yet." Loras said excitedly to his husband, Renly Baratheon. Loras and Renly ran the most popular wedding planning business in the country, but seeing as it was August there wasn't alot of action in their work at the moment.  
" I wouldn't want anyone else to plan it. And I'll need some one to design my dress. I wonder who will take on that challenge?" Sansa said smirking at Willas Tyrell's wife, Arianne Martell who was the head of the Martell fashion empire. " As long as you let me design the bridesmaid dresses as well." Arianne said laughing. " Sweetheart, I don't think Sansa would ever picked something as bad as what your aunt picked out." Willas said. Arianne visibly shuddered at the thought. 

" Oh, leave her alone Willas. At least, she isn't letting you pick them. That would be the real tragedy." Garlan said laughing as he and Leonette came back from the kitchen. 

His younger children had all disappeared which could only mean trouble. Not five minutes later, they all heard the sound of glass breaking from the kitchen. 

" You little prick! Come here." Arya shouted as Rickon ran into the back yard away from the reach of his older sister. " What happened?" Ned asked Bran and Meera who were sitting at the table waiting for the excitement to die down. " Rickon told Arya that she was the next one who was going to get married now that Sansa and Harry are." Bran said. That would definitely rile his younger daughter. Ned found Arya and Rickon in the yard wrestling and pulled them apart before one of them had the chance to break the other's nose. 

" Alright, you two. That is enough. Both of you apologize and we'll forget it happened." Ned said diplomatically. They both mumbled their apologies and Ned knew that was as good as it was going to get. 

When he got back inside, Ned noted that his son, daughter-in-law, and her parents had arrived. 

" Happy birthday, Dad." Robb said hugging him and his wife was right behind him. " Happy birthday, Ned." Margaery said hugging him as he were her own father. Ned was glad Robb found someone like Margaery. She and her family in most ways mirrored his own and they accepted his family as if they were their own. 

" Happy Birthday, Ned." Mace and Alerie both said simultaneously as Sansa told Robb and Margaery about her engagement. Margaery squealed and wrapped his daughter in a hug while Robb smiled and shook Harry's hand. 

Just then, Cat came in from the dining room. 

" It is time for the cake." his wife said smirking because she knew how much Ned hated having the birthday son sung to him but he sat through it anyway to make the rest of his family happy. 

Everyone circled around the table and Ned as Robb lit the candles. Then, they all heard the door open.  
" I am so sorry we are late. The traffic after we left the airport was awful and mum told me to tell you happy birthday, Uncle Ned. She and dad are in Starfall for Edric's wedding." his nephew, Jon said as he and his girfriend Dany entered the room. Ned's sister, Lyanna, had never been good at relationships until she met, Arthur Dayne. Ned was proud of his sister for coming so far in her life.  
" It's fine. We will catch you up after we sing and Ned blows out the candles." Catelyn said. 

And with that sentiment everyone started singing. 

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you dear Ned." They all ended there except Robb and Margaery. They had started their own song. 

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, dear grandpa." they said smiling. 

" What?" Ned said not knowing if he heard them right.  
" Your preg... No way." he continued in disbelief while Cat had already started crying. 

Margaery and Robb just nodded both smiling. " We found out two months ago, but we wanted to wait until we had everyone in one room to tell you all." his daughter in law said as Catelyn pulled her into a hug. 

Ned never really liked surprises, but if he had to choose something to be surprised with on his birthday he would choose this one. There was nothing he wanted more than another little Stark to add to their already large family.


End file.
